Forum:Reasons why someone wants to be an admin
:Copied from my talk page. It's not a one-person decision. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) 'Thanks' Thank you for that link explaining everything you can do as an administrator, it's an easy "how to." And yes, there are a lot of things I'd like to change or "modify" if I were to become an admin. I would add badges here as many wikia's do this and is a way of thanking and rewarding participants for contributing. Another thing I'd try to change is the theme or "back picture" on the wikia, we could replace the picture at the back with Gandalf riding with a recent picture of The Hobbit ''movie backdrop that I can create in Photoshop. Of course I wouldn't just change it, I'd probably have a vote for members or other admins to vote upon. Lastly, I might get the Chat Box up and running again as a "help section." No one every uses the chat and I think it is a huge waste on here. I'd like to moniter is and make sure people are keeping chats clean and everything. So yes, if I could be nominated to be an admin, I'd really like that a lot, it seems like you guys could always use a little more help here. :) Dairyman88 (talk) 02:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Badges are fun, but there is a risk that some badge-hungry contributor would make silly little edits or recategorize every page just to get points, as has happened on the Civilization Wikia. I don't have an opinion about the backdrop. I personally wouldn't use chat anywhere, so I don't care what happens to it either. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:19, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Point of view Well, since this is already a forum, I might as well speak up. I am not against about Dairyman becoming an admin but I hope I get a consideration as well. I've been in the wiki for more than a year and have contributed over 3000 edits. These edits are contributed mostly on pictures, categorizing them properly. Also, I've completed the Hobbit chapters, all of them, complete with summary, appearances and I made the templates used. Once again, I am not against Dairyman. Perhaps you can say that I want to become an admin as well and I know to myself that I can help the wiki. Thank you for any consideration. See you around the wiki! :) [[User:- Darkchylde| ]] '♐''' [[User talk:- Darkchylde| ]] Agreed I second that administer vote for Darkchylde, she's made more contributes that a number of people combined so it's only fair to give her admin rights or something along the lines. I'd really like to make some editing changes that I think could help this wiki instead of drive people away, I'm sorry you don't approve of the badges idea Robin, but in my experience I like them and think it makes users proud to engage and contribute. I could always upload a couple to see how it works, and if there are any problems then I won't make any more. As for the backdrop wallpaper it's nice, but it's been on there for a while, I really think a change is in order for it. And lastly, the chat may be dead- but it only takes a few people to jump-start it back to life again so messages and help can be instant. This lotr wikia definitely needs a little updating and improving, it's pretty "old fashioned" compared to many. Dairyman88 (talk) 15:00, October 7, 2013 (UTC) See LOTR:Requests for adminship. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:02, October 8, 2013 (UTC)